


Reuniting On The Battlegrounds

by hhhhWritinghhhhh



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First fic so idk how to tag really haha..., Not gonna focus on fighting with attacks but more with words tho, Sometimes brief combat?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhWritinghhhhh/pseuds/hhhhWritinghhhhh
Summary: What happens when deities find themselves face to face with a figure from their past? When you have the chance to finally try to get revenge on someone who scorned you, or to share your unsaid words with a long gone friend, would you take the chance? The battle can be fought with words just as easily as with weapons and magic.
Kudos: 4





	Reuniting On The Battlegrounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where I’m going to write short stories about smite gods and goddesses encountering someone on the battleground, someone that they have already met in the past. I wanted to start with Sol meeting Odin because she is one of my favourite goddesses in smite and also, it is criminal that she has nothing to say to Odin when she kills him in game. If people like this idea I’ll probably continue with other pairs or maybe even groups if possible. If you have any pair that you’d really like to see in a future chapter leave a suggestion and I’ll try to make it happen!

She blazed out of the fountain on her side of the Assault map. The ice and snow around her cracked and steamed at the great heat emitted from her flaming essence. It’s been ages since she’s seen this place. The lands of the Norse are her home, her true home. No sun chariot can replace this feeling of comfort and happiness she feels here. She wonders briefly how her father and brother are doing. Her father would be pleased with her return no doubt. She wishes to wait for the next eclipse when she may finally see her brother after years of separation so she can teach him how to send his power to Earth as she has. She wishes to reunite with their father together.

But she has business that must be dealt with first. The one opposing her here is not some god she has only heard vague references to or even one of the other sun gods that often pay her visits on her lonely chariot up above. This is none other than Odin himself, the one who stole her freedom all those years ago.

She lays her eyes on the vast lane out in front of her. The towers are impressive but she knows that they can’t survive much from her great fire. She is confident that she can win this fight. She has to, it’s what she has waited for so long to do. The reason she sent her essence to the battleground from her chariot up above was to find Odin and get her revenge. The nerves are getting to her, she feels a tingling at her fingertips as they slowly break down at the edges.

“Keep yourself together girl...” she warns herself.

As the minions clash in the middle of the lane, he appears. Leaping straight out from behind the wall next to the lane and he lands right next to her, nearly stomping her into the ice. Her poor minions weren’t so lucky, however.

“Sol, you cannot leave the sun to the wolf. What are you doing here?” He questions.

He sounds fearful, most likely of facing a ghost from a past long since forgotten.

“Odin...” 

The name is difficult to utter, long has it been on her mind followed by countless insults, curses, and fury. But to have to say it out loud is difficult for her. The emotions are clear on her face. Passion, rage, hurt, and an emotion she cannot quite name at the moment. All combined with her fiery form she hopes it is intimidating to behold.

“I am not leaving the sun to the wolf, nor will I leave you to Fenrir. You are mine to defeat, you’ll understand what it is like to have your very life stolen away from you. But I won’t be imprisoning you, you will perish instead old man!” She declared

They clashed for what seemed like hours, her healing and ability to phase through his cage of spears prevented him from locking her down, but his shields and protections proved difficult to burn through. She just wanted to beat him. She knew she could not kill him, fate decided Odin and herself were to die at the jaws of beasts, not each other like she wished for. Even so, she hoped to drive him back, prove she could avenge herself and her brother. To perhaps force him to change his decision through sheer strength.

As he launched his spear at her she tossed her own favourite attack, her Stellar Burst, right at him. Both hit their intended targets. Odin was noticeably hurt by the attack, the cloth and fur around him was burning and covered in smoke. She loved watching that sight, it was like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. But she looked down at Gungnir, true to form struck true right into the heart of her manifestation. She burned away to nothing in moments.

She opened her eyes to stars and flaming horses ahead of her. The familiar slobbering sounds of a beastly wolf behind her. She was back in her chariot, and she could tell she wouldn’t be able to make another manifestation for a while. She was satisfied, however. Odin would forever look at his charred armour and cloth and realize that she, the goddess of the sun, has made those marks. The title of goddess was always odd to her. She never wanted it, never should have even obtained it. It was thrust upon her as punishment for her name. As she heard the wolf howl behind her, she was glad that Odin’s punishment would also be his error. He gave her power and she would gladly use it again to try to reclaim her freedom and settle that age-old grudge. She now realizes that the mystery feeling from before is melancholy, she knows she is fighting an impossible battle, but nevertheless she will fight as hard as she can. For her father, her brother and herself.


End file.
